


Around and Around and Around

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly nonsense; babbling from Kanaya's perspective about various human games that seem to frequently involve sitting on floors and how, more often than not, they are bad games for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around and Around and Around

**Author's Note:**

> to be totes honest, idk what this is and i wrote it last night after seeing [this post](http://tealtang.tumblr.com/post/118925068287/this-has-been-in-my-drafts-for-a-really-long-time) on tumblr lmao.

Sitting in a circle on the floor, you realize, is something that is only done when very bad things are about to happen. 

The first time, Terezi urged you all together so you could try this game of poker she thought she was getting pretty good at. For a while, though you aren't particularly good at poker or any card games, it was fun and no one made too much of a ruckus. Vriska brought in the idea of wagering items; boondollars and the like were practically useless at this point in the game, so everyone opts for something different - Vriska puts down her dice, Terezi sets down one of her dragon toys, Dave slides one of his extra pairs of shades onto the table, Rose follows with her pen, and Karkat scavenges for a few moments until he decides to put down the crab-watch that Dave alchemized for him. You put down a pair of socks that had been hidden in your sylladex for far too long.

Again, things went okay for awhile. Everyone just went back and forth with the pile of goods, seeing as there was really not a lot to barter without running to rooms. Vriska won too many hands in a row and Karkat voiced his suspicions, prompting Terezi to squint her eyes and wonder aloud the very same things, and then Vriska grew defensive. Dave said he didn't really plan on giving away any pairs of his shades ever and that no one was playing for keeps and after that the game grew boring and you all abandoned it. Card games going beyond the complexity of gold fish were no longer allowed, especially if you could actually bet upon them, because it was determined someone would get greedy (Vriska) and want to actually cash the goods. 

The second time you all gather on the floor isn't as bad as the first, but only worse. Though, there's little sitting involved this time, because Dave has brought into play the game of Twister. A white mat filled with dots of varying colors is splayed out on the floor and the Mayor is the one who ends up holding the little spinner in order to assign who puts what where. There's no real winner this time around - at least, you don't think there really could be - but Karkat grows frustrated almost immediately with the basics of the game. You don't blame him, if anything you agree, because he's shouting about the indecency of humans for inventing a game that strategically puts people far too close to one another while simultaneously tangling their limbs into one big pile of bodies. You quit almost the second you realize what's happening and eventually Karkat storms out, which leaves the rest of you to determine how good of a game it really is. "The Mayor can't even talk," Terezi points out honestly, leaving the verdict of: no, it's not a good game.

Then, the third time you're all put on the floor is prompted by Karkat. A game of spin the bottle isn't exactly what you would have expected from him after growing so frustrated with Twister, but you don't mind all that much. He spins the bottle once to determine who goes first and it lands on Terezi, who grins with all of her sharp teeth on display. She spins the bottle and you watch it with little interest until you think it might land on Rose, it doesn't, and then grow bored again as it swings over to Dave. It slows down and it looks like it's about to land on Karkat, but the bottle swings into Vriska's direction and you figure that you should have seen that coming sooner. 

As calm as everyone else appears, Karkat sits up a little straighter and shouts, "Wait, there's no fucking point in playing this game if Vriska can just do that whenever she feels like it! That's bullshit!" Terezi shushes him - platonically, of course - and leans to kiss Vriska, which is more interesting than watching a bottle spin and you think there might be some fun in this game after all. 

Then, Vriska spins and it lands on Karkat. You're uncertain if he's actually uncomfortable with it or is actually a little cheery about the outcome, because you've never really known if his hatred for her is romantic or not, but he only kisses her cheek and she teases him for it. From there, Karkat kisses Dave and Dave kisses you, though only on the forehead while expressing how proud he is as a father - "Or, wait, a lusus. Y'all don't have parents." - and then you kiss Terezi. She's more enthusiastic than you'd like but you suppose that's basically the point of the game, but you could really do without feeling the flats of her teeth against your lips. She spins again and kisses Rose and you wonder if the light aspect has anything to do with that this time - did Rose See that coming? Did she want it to happen? Did she See you kissing Terezi before you did? - and then you remember she's nothing like a Thief and a Seer can really only do so much in a physical respect. Rose kisses her brother on the cheek and Dave nearly bursts with joy when the bottle stops spinning the second the Mayor is in the room; technically, it landed between Karkat and Rose, but the entrance was right there and Dave is more than happy to press a few kisses to the Mayor's head. Rose looks at you to offer an amused expression and you offer a confused one while Karkat has a mixed face. You turn and expect to see Vriska cooing over the relationship as she had before, but instead just see her and Terezi practically in each other's laps and that's when you stand up, dust off your skirt, and leave to your respite block. Karkat tails behind you before going to his own room and you know Rose is following you because you can smell her blood beneath her skin before you can hear her foot steps on the tiles. 

You welcome her into your room and she makes herself cozy on one of your piles and offers, "Wasn't that a charming experience?" You're practically a master at detecting sarcasm now - at least, sarcasm from Rose, because you still can't tell when Vriska is messing with you - and you're fairly certain there isn't any in her question, which makes you a little suspicious because Rose isn't always one for questions. 

"I believe so," you answer. It's sarcastic and Rose smiles, patting the spot on your pile next to her and you lay there, still and quiet until Rose grows tired and moves her body close to yours. It'd be easier to grab a blanket, but you're definitely not going to complain so you just wrap your arms around and breathe in the scent of her hair until you fall asleep too. 

This time, you're back on the floor. However, there's no one shouting or cheating or making various remarks around you; this time, just you and Rose are sitting across from each other in her room. She grabs a bottle out of her sylladex - there was a time where such an action would make you worry, but now you have faith in her and know she knows what's best - and the places it between you. In a room full of just you two, you think it's a little impossible to play spin the bottle - at least, you'd think it was impossible, and that you would need at least three people to play. She acknowledges your thought and gathers around the few stuffed creatures she has in her collection, placing down a variety of octopus toys she had alchemized and making a tiny circle with you and her on opposite ends. You recognize that this is going to be nothing but very silly and you don't know what else you would have expected from her. 

Rose is the first one to spin the bottle, determining who is the first one among the two of you to go first in actually spinning it, and it lands on a yellow plush that's missing two of its eight legs. You laugh a little until you realize Rose is being a little serious about this - well, as serious as she can be when playing a game of spin the bottle with one other person and multiple toys for company, which is actually pretty serious - and then try to hide your confusion when she spins for the toy and, as it lands on the purple octopus next to your left, she pushes them together to signify a kiss. You smile and Rose hands you the bottle to spin for the purple toy and the two of you carry on like that. The two of you press the smiling faces of multiple toys together and Rose kisses the red one's head while you pretend you're above being jealous of an inanimate object and she spins and you watch it turn and turn and turn. 

As much as you want to kiss her, your heart seizes up a little when the bottle begins to slow down in your direction. You're both relieved and unhappy when it passes you and then points to the toy off to your left again, but you're surprised when Rose rolls her eyes and says, "Well, as fun as this is, I should have considered the odds aren't in either of our favors. One out of..." she pauses, counting, "One out of ten isn't exactly worth wagering on."

You could easily point out that her phrasing preludes to wanting the bottle to land on you, but such a topic is tricky so you instead tell her, "We could continue to spin and see how long it would take to do so; you know, combinations and whatnot. Like flipping a coin a hundred times or rolling dice to see how likely you are to get two ones than anything else." Statistics is a study you don't know a terrible lot about but you'd rather make yourself look like an idiot about math rather than romance, because as much as you've read and as much as you'd like to pretend you know your stuff about quadrants and whatever human romance is based off of, you're really just about as savvy about such topics as the trash can in the corner of Rose's room. You've been tempted to talk to Karkat about it but you don't want to bring up the topic of your maybe-matesprit with your moirail, because you know his advice, as useful as it usually is, would involve a lot of yelling and telling you how plots in specific movies played out and, well, that'd be an exhausting conversation, so you'd rather not engage in it until absolutely necessary.

"Rolling snake eyes in any game has a one in thirty-sixth change of happening, and that's only with two dice," Rose informs and you wonder if that's some kind of common knowledge with how easily she remembered it. "Still," she continues, "I'd really rather not sit on the floor all day and spin the bottle a hundred times on the mere chance it'll land on you once," she frowns, which you think means she's recognizing this as a bad idea.

You frown too. "You don't have to play a game to kiss me," you attempt to sound charming but you're fairly certain it came out as more of a pout. It must not matter either way because Rose's frown fades and she doesn't quite smile but instead looks curious, which must not matter either way either because she breaks the circle and sits closer to you and you think this is getting a little ridiculous.


End file.
